Porcelain stonewares are characterised in that they have very low water absorption, are dry pressed, are not enameled and are subjected to a single firing. Their low porosity means that they have a very low water absorption of 0.1%. For this reason, vitrified porcelain can be used to produce pieces that are compact, slip-proof and very resistant to chemical agents, cleaning products and abrasion. Its hardness makes it an outstanding material for use in outdoor cladding, in cold or intensive-use areas.
In addition, it withstands sudden temperature changes, impact and wear well, and is a very hygienic material: its low retention of water and dirt hinders the presence of bacteria in kitchens and bathrooms, and it can also be used in swimming pools and premises where hygiene is essential.
Despite their qualities, the use of porcelain stoneware is limited for several reasons. On one hand, their high price, as they are undoubtedly some of the most expensive products used in cladding, and on the other their relatively high weight, which limits their use in large cladding surfaces. In addition, their use is limited is limited to pieces of moderate size, generally not more than 60 cm.times.60 cm.
Furthermore, some of their characteristics could be improved, such as their thermal and acoustic insulation properties, or their low bending capacity.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to develop a laminate that on one hand improves the price, weight and size limitations and also improves aspects such as thermal insulation, acoustic insulation and resistance to bending, obtaining a laminate as the one object of the present invention.
It is known that it is possible to manufacture porcelain sheets of limited thickness, on the order of 3 mm. However, these sheets are not used on their own, instead being mounted jointly and attached to other sheets of equal thickness, normally employing up to three sheets together to achieve the necessary structural strength, as otherwise, they would be very fragile during handling, installation and even in their use, when attached to a wall or mounted on a floor, as a simple impact could fracture the porcelain stoneware.
The aforementioned assemblies formed by three sheets of porcelain stoneware with thickness on the order of 3 mm have an additional drawback in that they need special tools for machining, requiring to hire a stonecutter.
Therefore, in order to overcome the limitations characteristic of low-thickness porcelain sheets, a laminate has been developed as the one object of the present invention in order to obtain an assembly having the outer appearance of a porcelain stoneware, a much lower weight and allowing to manufacture larger pieces, while having a less cumbersome manufacturing process and improved thermal and acoustic properties, as well as improved bending resistance.